Treasure King
by KatoriAeku
Summary: The life of a treasure hunter is no joking matter. Dealing with the marines because they think we're pirates. Dealing with pirates because they think they're better then us. The worst is finding treasure that turns out to be a sham. Yes the life of a treasure hunter can be a pain, but I still haven't regretted it to this day.


Episode 1: **The life of a treasure hunter!**

The phrase one man's trash is another man's can be taken quite seriously in the life of a treasure hunter. Treasure hunters while not necessary pirates, have their own ideals for living life on the sea. To them almost everything has some sort of value.

Despite all that, one treasure hunter hasn't found anything he would call treasure. His skin wasn't like most as his was of a more dark tan complexion. He wore a purple shirt with the drawing of a silver tiger roaring at the bottom left of it. Along with it was blue jeans and black sandals with a tint of purple. The most unique thing though was his white-silver spiky hair which seemed to counter his skin complexion making it stand out more.

The young sixteen year old has been sitting at the edge of his sailboat trying to reel in some treasure.

So far however...

"Eck... Another damn fish." The treasure hunter sighed before throwing the fish back into the ocean. "I'm starting to wonder if that treasure map that old man gave me was real..." Throwing the fishing rod back into the ocean he couldn't help but think back to when he got the map

_~ 3 hours ago~_

"Koko Village?" The young treasure hunter questioned when talking to the local bartender. The bartender was a pretty build man. The white shirt and red vest along with his khaki pant and black shoes seemed to show his muscles more than hide it. Adding the height of 6'4 and having a scar over his face, he looked intimidating to most people but not to the younger hunter who was casually drinking orange juice.

"This village isn't like most villages. It's really a pirate village so not many civilians would have heard of a place like this" the bartender smirked. "Hah! Not like many would want to come here."

"A pirate village huh... Man what a bother... Last time I go where the wind blows" the hunter muttered to himself. Originally he wanted to just sail straight to Logue Town but decided that would require a lot of work and instead let the winds guide him as he took a nap.

"Don't worry kid" the bartender spoke while cleaning up the glass jars. "I'll take care of ya if anyone causes trouble."

As if the sea gods had a sense of humor...

"Bwahaha! Bartender! Bring me your finest drink for me and my men!" A man yelled while kicking down the door allowing about 30 other pirates to walk in behind him.

The bartender instantly got right to it as he poured glass after glass while the loud man as the young hunter dubbed him sat right next to him. The man wore a long red trench coat and pants while wearing a blue and yellow shirt. The first thing that caught the hunter's attention was the man's reek of liquor. He looked like he drowned his clothes in it. The next thing was the red hat that was on the man's head it had skull and crossbones on it being under water.

A pirate.

That was the first thought that pass though the hunter's mind when looking at him. Pirates...people who pillaged and killed anyone who got in their way. They took everything and left only destruction in their wake. They took everything and anything they deemed valuable. In the young hunter's eyes he felt sickened by the fact that people compare pirates and treasure hunters. Sure he admits that there are times that we would steal but never kill that's not the life he wanted to live by.

The hunter sighed realizing there was no reason to be here any longer.

"Hey bartender" he called out "I'm going to get going now thanks for everything." He couldn't even get two steps in before two pirates blocked his way. One of them the hunter dubbed long arms due to his freakishly long arms on an otherwise small body. The other he dubbed panty head due to... the man having panties on his head. Blue with a flower if you want to be specific.

"It's very rude of you to just ignore our captain like that." Long arms argued.

"Didn't your parents ever teach you any manners?" Panty head questioned.

"I say we teach him how to properly respect his superiors" Long arms suggested

"Bwahaha! Guys don't scare the kid anymore you can see that he's scared stiff" Despite that remark the hunter's face as stayed blank since being blocked off.

"How about it kid!" Loud man said "You look like you'd be a good chore-boy for the Deep Blue Pirates" he raised his glass as if the hunter already accepted. "Cheers to our new chore-boy" The others raised there glasses chanting "chore-boy!"

The young hunter looked at the bartender and he looked back surprised by how he looked. He wasn't scared or nervous or anything. He was giving off the same calm face from when he first walked in.

The bartender debated on whether to help the boy or not. He said he would help but the look in the hunter's eyes seemed to say "don't get involved". The bartender decided to only get involved if things get messier.

Turning back to the loud man he was still laughing and the others was still chanting.

"No." The hunter simply replied. Instantly everyone got quiet and the bartender had to hold back a chuckle. The kid had guts he admit.

The loud man held his drink as he began to stand up to look down on the hunter. While not as tall as the bartender he was still pretty tall in comparison. The scary thing about the man was that his whole demeanor changed completely. His eyes got more colder. Oddly enough even that didn't change the hunter's face.

"What did you just say?" The loud man voice got deeper and slower as he spoke "Do you know who I am?" He asked as if he expected an answer. "I am Gin, Captain of the Deep Blue Pirates! "My bounty is three-million belli! I have killed marines, pirates and even civilians!" The loud man Gin boasted as he calmed down. "You should be glad I'm giving you this opportunity to join the future pirate king."

"Pirate King?" The hunter responded.

"Why would I ever follow a pirate yet alone a pirate king!" He shouted for the first time here. "Because of people like you, treasure hunters get a bad reputation!"

"Treasure Hunter? Bwahaha! You hear that? He admires treasure hunters! Bwahaha!" Loud man Gin laughed even more as his companions joined in. "You know what I like ya kid. How about you join me and I'll show you the ropes of how to be a "_treasure hunter_"." saying treasure hunter with playful tease.

As pissed as the young hunter was he refused to stoop to their level.

"No. I have no intention of joining a pirate. I'm going to become a treasure hunter and seek out all the wonders of this world." The hunter shook his head "Following you would be a waste of my time."

"Bwahaha... Well that's too bad...kill him boys..." Loud man Gin turned to sit back down leaving the hunter's fate to his crew.

The hunter felt himself being lifted up by a pirate about the same height of the bartender but pudgier as a few pirates began to surround him.

"You're a cheeky brat you know. Should have accepted the captain's offer." Pudgy pirate the hunter dubbed him said.

The hunter just sighed. "Maybe... But regardless I have energy I have to now waste..."

Before anyone could react the young hunter planted his feet towards the floor ignoring the strength of the pudgy pirate. He couldn't even react as he was lifted by the arm and tossed at about six other pirates.

"D-did you see that?! He just threw Bart like he was nothing! Long arms exclaimed.

"I'm... I'm not fighting him! Panty head backed away rather quickly. The other pirates agreed as they cleared the way to the door.

"Good" the hunter said having his hands in his pockets. "Then it looks like I don't have to waste my energy now. See ya." He began walking towards the door watching as each pirate close to him scurry away.

"Now you wait just one minute." The hunter sigh again praying that it would be over but of course life would then be too easy. Turning around he saw loud man Gin already up walking towards him with two edge sabers.

"So it wasn't enough to disrespect me but hurt my crew as well huh? Bwahaha... I can't you leave here alive." Each word was left with a clang of swords as he approached him even closer.

"Get him captain!" Panty head pleaded.

"Show him what happens when you mess with Deep Blue Pirates" Long arms exclaim having the others chant "Captain" along the way.

"Captain Gin was it?" The young hunter spoke up. His hands now out of his hands and behind his head now. "If you really care about your crew then you should end this now. Then you won't get hurt and I won't have to waste my energy.

"Don't you underestimate me!" Gin dashed forward swinging his left vertically leaving the hunter to jump to the side. "I am Gin!" He then swung his right horizontally leaving the hunter to duck. "Captain of the Deep Blue Pirates!" Spinning his body to the left he swung both sabers towards the hunter's torso once again missing. " I will become the next Pirate King! I won't lose to anyone!" The young hunter sighed again. He just wanted to find a treasure worth finding not fight pirates. What's worst was that this "Captain" wasn't really good with a sword at all. It just looked like he was flailing his swords.

"Die!" Lifting both sabers into the air he swung them down with everything he had.

"Ok enough." Two hands reached out holding the surprised Captain's wrist. Looking down he saw the young hunter still sporting the same blank look as before holding him back. "Let go of me you brat! Who are you to defy the future pirate king!"

"If you're going to waste my energy..." The hunter said slowly ignoring Gin's rant. He cocked his right leg back before slamming his foot into Gin's stomach sending him flying into the collections of liquor behind the counter. "At least make sure you're not wasting my time with it." He finished with a huff.

"Captain!" Both Long arms and Panty head shouted. They rushed out towards to the counter and saw him on the floor covered in glass, liquor, and blood. They have never seen their captain beaten so easily. He was always someone they both inspired to be one day. How could one brat be so strong.

"Y-you!" Panty head he shouted pointing at the young hunter. "Who the heck are you?"

"Ah me?" For once since being in this bar the young hunter smirked. "I'm just a treasure hunter and I just might decide to become the first Treasure King." A slight frown appeared. "But that probably means I'd have to go after One Piece and deal with more pirates. Man...that would need a lot of energy though..." He scratched his head contemplating on his ambitions.

The bartender chuckled. He has seen many weird customers but never as weird as this kid. The dreams of greatness but the eagerness of a koala.

"Argh! We won't forget you!" Long arms exclaimed. The other pirates already began carrying Gin and the pudgy pirate out of the door. "When our Captain recovers we will have our revenge!" Before the hunter could respond they scurried out the door.

"It'd be better if I was forgotten entirely." The young hunter sighed mumbling to himself again. Seems like life was adding another time waster to the list.

"Haha kid! I ain't seen nothing like that in a long time. You took on a 3 mil bounty man like it was nothing.

"Don't remind me... Anyway now that they're gone you said this was a pirate village right?" Walking back to the counter he continued to pressed on." Then that means there should be treasure around here correct?

"Hahaha! When it comes to treasure you sure are eager. Tell ya what since you impressed me with that fight and your devotion. I'll tell you a secret." The young hunter couldn't help but lean in with anticipation. "My father was once a pirate and found a certain treasure that used to belong to a treasure hunter of the old."

"So how come he didn't take it?"

"Because it could only be taken from a truly devoted treasure hunter.

"And... You think I'm that treasure hunter."

"Kid after what I saw I don't think there's anyone more devoted then you."

"Can you show it to me then?"

"Hang on just a sec." The man bent down looking under the counter and found a small scrolled up paper. "Here this map should start you off. He said that when a true treasure hunter comes they would be able to find their way with this.

"Oh it's not that far from here just a few hours south of this village. This is great but how come you're helping me out like this?"

"To be honest when my father gave me that map I wasn't interested in becoming a treasure hunter." "Hah but you? You have what it takes despite that lazy aura you seem to emitted hahaha!"

"Heh I get told that a lot" "Well I'm heading out now! Thanks for everything!"

"You're leaving already?"

"Yea this is going to be my first treasure hunt! I can't let this chance go by!"

"Wait kid at least tell me the name of the man I gave my map too!"

"Oh sure." The hunter turned around and put a fist to his chest. "The names Katori Aeku. Now I got to get going see ya old man!"

The man closed his eyes trying to keep the name in check."Katori Aeku huh? Interesting name for a- wait a minute..." The bartender seemed to have caught himself. "Hey I'm not old I'm-"Opening his eyes he realized the young hunter already left. "Tch… good luck Aeku.

_~Present time~_

"...Huh..." Aeku looked around and found himself still at the edge of the small sailboat holding the fishing rod.

"Must have fallen asleep." Aeku said sheepishly rubbing his eyes. How long has it been he looked up into the sky and the sun was just slightly over his head. Still the afternoon he thought, mustn't have been too long since he dose off. Trying to regain his senses he saw that his fishing rod was tugging straight down. With a gleam in his eyes he reeled as fast as he could.

"Come on. Come on..." He pulled with more might as the water and boat started to tremble slightly towards his anticipation. "Argh!" With one more lift a boxed shadow popped into the air. Putting down the rod, Aeku managed to catch it in time. It was a wooden chest. An actual treasure chest his young mind screamed.

"I did it! My first successful treasure hunt!"

Aeku quickly opened the chest to find his hard earned glory. The result was not so glorious though. Inside the chest was a common thing found almost anywhere on land. Small, grey, can be used as a weapon but...

"Rocks?" Despite the situation Aeku couldn't help but laugh. "I spent my whole time looking for rocks!" In a instant he started throwing all the rocks into the ocean. "Stupid Old Man! Stupid Rocks! Stupid Treasure!" Each rock with some sort of insult involving "stupid".

Picking up the next rock Aeku prepared an insult but realized what he picked up wasn't small, grey or could be used as a weapon. It was a small piece of paper a bit teared up and messing but readable. Calming down he sat down to read the perhaps golden ticket.

_Dear Treasure Hunter of Great or son,_

_If you are reading this then congratulations on being one step closer to finding the great treasure of old. Now then if you wish to continue head to Stone Town__._

_It's a town known for many statues and in it I hidden the next letter for you to find. Here's a hint : I am always moving and always awake. I can be seen at the at the end of a ocean or lake. Now then good luck to you great treasure hunter._

_P.S- Were you mad when all you saw was rocks? Haha it was a good one though._

_P.P.S- I'm assuming you got this from my son I only hope he is doing well if he decided to not become a treasure hunter. If he gave this to you then he must have great faith in you. Trust me he's not an easy man to please. Take it as you will._

_P.P.P.S- If this is you son then I'm sorry I ran out on you to pursue my dream as a pirate. But I believed in the greatest that you would achieve. I hope to meet you at sea someday. Maybe share a drink. Till then see ya Mic I hope to see you again someday._

"So that's how it was huh?" It's been the third time he read the letter. Letting it soak into his memory he could see that this guy despite being a pirate also has a heart as a treasure hunter. "Alright then for Mic and his dad, I'll definitely finish this treasure hunt for them." He nodded to himself.

Looking to the southeast he mentally nodded that Stone Town should be off he that direction. Luckily the winds were blowing into that direction. Things were finally looking up for the young treasure hunter as he raised his sails. Even though he was lazy, even though his facial expression was usually the shape of a slight frown. He couldn't help but smile.

"Next stop! Stone Town!"

The story of the treasure hunter is about to begin.

Next time on Treasure King

What the hell is going on in this town? I would have thought this town would be run by artist not bandits. Man what a pain I just want to find the next letter. What's worse is this ferret that won't stop following me around.

Next time on Treasure King. Stone Town! A Town...ruled by bandits?

"Treasure King... It does have a nice ring to it.


End file.
